


Two Lost Souls, Swimming In A Fishbowl

by MixterGlacia



Series: Open Your Heart. (i'm coming home) [3]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Fluff, Moving In Together, Multi, Self-Insert, Trust Issues, meeting the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: Nick, Eddie, Plague, and Venom finally come home. It's not quite as easy as they hoped.





	Two Lost Souls, Swimming In A Fishbowl

**Author's Note:**

> ~Remember, this is an AU~  
> Eyyy, more Nick and Plague for whoever wants to read. I've set a challenge for myself to slip any of my (and my wife's) self-inserts as a joke, so if you recognize a name from something else I've written (Looks at Paddy) that's why.

It's great to be home again. Sure, the flat is still a shithole, but it's still miles better than Oscorp.

 

**Anything is better than that.**

 

Eddie nods. He can hear Nick shuffle in, the door clicking shut a moment later. “Once everything's put away, we should go out for food. My fridge is temperamental, so I'm sure it's all spoiled.”

 

A dark bruise blooms along the right side of Nick's face and shoulders as his symbiote manifests.

 

 _“I'll handle it.”_ Plague states, pulling their sleepy host towards the appliance.

 

“Wait, Plague, there's nothing for you there!” Eddie reaches out to try and grab his friend. “Let's go look for bad guys-”

 

“Oh.” Nick rubs at his tired eyes. “Knew I was forgetting something.” He mutters as he opens the door, not bothered by the putrid smell that spills forth.

 

“The fact that you can't-” Eddie has to stop, clapping a hand over his nose and mouth. The reporters stomach lurches violently. He'd rather not test his luck. He'd just gotten the last blood stain out a few weeks ago.

 

“S'not going in _my_ mouth.” Nick stifles a yawn as Plague extends lashes of themself, absorbing all organic matter in their path.

 

 **“It's extra dead!”** Venom protests, face poking out of Eddie's jacket.

 

“So that means it's perfect.” Nick explains. “Remember, they experimented with the symbiotes genetics.”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“I named them Plague for a reason, E’.” His old friend snags a chair, settling into it. All while his Other methodically makes their way through the fridge. “From what they've told me, Oscorp was trying to make these things easier to host.”

 

“Okay, so that means…?” Eddie asks as he also grabs a seat, pulling up beside Nick.

 

“They need illness to survive.”

 

 _“Or rot.”_ The aliens voice, which already sounded like many speaking at once, echoes strangely from the confines of the nearly empty ice box.

 

Nick glances at the ceiling. “Thought it would have been just like V’. They do best with live prey, but anything can do in a pinch...but no. Healthy humans and chocolate do nothing for Plague.”

 

Eddie leans against the chair back, trying to process the information. “Huh...So what do I need to keep stocked?”

 

“What?” Nick's brow stitches together.

 

 **“Ruined the surprise, Eddie!”** Venom snarls from the shadows of their hiding place.

 

The journalist chuckles nervously. “I uh-... don't feel like you have to do anything, but I got a raise at work.”

 

“So…?” Nicks eyes scour Eddie's face, hunting for any hint of his friends intentions.

 

“I found a new place, a little while before shit hit the fan. It has room for all of us…” Eddie wrings his hands together. “I know you weren't interested in living with me before, but I wanted to ask again after…”

 

 _“After he kissed you into a stupor last week?”_  Plague draws away from the now spotless refrigerator, leaving a wake of cleaned Tupperware and empty cartons. Their voice is content and just a _little_ teasing.

 

Eddie knows he's beet red. Still, he knows the symbiote isn't wrong. He nods, not trusting the stability of his voice. Ven’ is cackling in their shared mind.

 

Nick shifts his weight, long fingers gripping at his jacket. “I…” His shoulders draw tight, and in a rare glimpse of total honesty, he admits, “I'm afraid.”

 

That throws Eddie for a loop. “Of what?” He starts to reach out for Nick, but hesitates just shy of contact.

 

“I've never done this before, E’.” Nick shivers, despite the warm weather. “I've _always_ wanted to say yes. More than anything.”

 

Even Ven’, chatterbox that they are, goes silent. They slip from one of their Other's shirtsleeves, winding around his waist. A deep, forlorn feeling pollutes their bond.

 

“Every single time you asked me to sign on with the network, whenever you offered me a place to stay…” The man glances towards Venom, “I know you saw it, V’. When you kept going through my memories...please, just show him.”

 

It's exceedingly rare for Ven’ to share the memories of past hosts with Eddie. Honestly the only time Eddie could remember was when the alien had (rather cheekily) supplied him with Anne's perspective of the...incident in the forest while he was in the middle of an interview.

 

While that had been warm and pleasant, this was anything but. It was splashing down into an icy bay, the surface blinking out of sight before his view shifts.

 

_-Eddie knows where he is. When he is. This was the first night he met Nick. Then it flickers, and he sees things weren't always how he'd remembered them. He's spotted himself, or rather, Nick's spotted Eddie being distracted by the rest of the Lanza property. When he's sure he won't be spotted, Nick grabs the gates hinges. They rust until the gate is just barely standing. A second before Eddie turns around, Nick pushes at the iron. It falls, and now Eddie knows that was what must have happened in the tunnels too._

 

 _-”I've got to get you on my team, man. You're my hero.” Eddie hears himself say. Then hears Nick's thoughts. ‘You don't know me. I'm no one's hero. Don't trust me..._ **_please_ ** _don't…’_

 

_-It's the first time Eddie asked for Nick to come stay. Fleeting memories of rust consuming a flat bubble to the surface like tar. Slow, sticky, and suffocating._

 

_-”Nah, E’. I’m tough. I’ll be fine.” Nick lies._

 

_-A whisper, softly in the tiny, hopeful part of Nick's mind begs, 'Don't abandon me.’ Then a more bitter side hisses, 'Don't trust me.’_

 

Eddie breaks free, gasping for air he doesn't really need. Venom slips into the surface of his lungs, encouraging them to resume their normal rhythm once more.

 

The street sounds ring louder in the silence that follows.

 

In a desperate attempt to end said quiet, Eddie stammers, “Uh-well, you've got Plague now... maybe they can help?”

 

Nick gives him a _look_. “How?”

 

 _“I think-”_ Plague rasps, _“-he's referring to the fact that I'm reliant on you. That I will be proof of your ability to take care of others.”_ Their misty gaze traces back to Eddie. _“Right?”_

 

“Something like that?” Eddie gestures vaguely. “Or that they're a living testament that it's okay to trust again? I know you got a taste of that near the end of your time with Ven’...”

 

Nick flinches. Whatever's going on inside his head is intense enough to make his Other startle as well. “...I need some time to think.” Then Nick grabs his pack, shouldering it as he moves towards the door.

 

“Hey, wait a second!” Eddie yelps. “You’ve been on a train for three days, you at least need to rest first!” He goes to grab Nick’s wrist, but ribbons of decay block him.

 

 _“I will keep him safe, Eddie.”_ Plague assures him. Their eye markings shift, almost looking as though they want their host to stay. _“Respect his boundaries.”_

 

In the seconds it takes for Eddie to gather his thoughts, the door shuts quietly, leaving the reporter and his symbiote by themselves. Truth be told, even with the new insight from Ven’, Eddie was already aware that Nick had some sort of deep trust issues. He hadn’t expected them to surface now...not after what they’d been through.

 

Venom whines, slinking up to headbutt their host’s chin. **“Eddie, don’t want to lose them.”**

 

“I know, babe...Plague is right though.” The man gives a weak chuckle. “Did you happen across the memory of the first time I pushed Nick too far?”

 

 **“Too busy saving a dumb ass.”** Ven’ snorts, licking at Eddie’s cheek. **“Tell us.”**

 

Eddie knows he’s being a sap. He’s always been that way, so it’s not much of a surprise. “Well, this was before I had any idea he was pining for me-”

 

**“You didn’t know until he kissed you.”**

 

“I did too!” Eddie protests.

 

 **“We were there.”** Venom taunts. **“You thought he was a good friend. You might have liked him, but had Anne.”** They grin mischievously. **“Right?”**

 

Eddie scowls, knowing he’s not winning this. “Using _my_ memories is cheating.” He leans back in the chair. “Anyway, I think it was the...fifth? I think it was the fifth case we worked on together. It was so fucking late and I offered for him to stick around for the night. He did, and I might have been a little buzzed.-”

 

 **“Eddie you** **_didn’t_ ** **.”**

 

“You don’t even know what I was about to say!” The host objects. “You’re cheating again!”

 

 **“We know** **_you_ ** **. Don’t need to look ahead. Seemed like the right ‘comedic timing’.”**

 

Eddie drags a hand down his face. “You’ve been trawling through TvTropes again, haven’t you?”

 

 **“Doesn’t matter. It’s story time, Eddie.”** The alien hisses out a chuckle, not caring that they were the one to interrupt in the first place.

 

“Fine.” Eddie snaps, a touch of a pout in the sound. “I said some shit, like really at this point I still wasn’t sure where Annie and I were going yet. I’m a needy guy, I’m painfully aware of that fact now. Back then I was a bit more in denial over it…” He sighs quietly. “So I was asking if he might be interested…”

 

After their Other stays silent for too long, Venom prompts, **“Yeah?”**

 

“God, Ven’ I was a dick.” He admits. “I more...propositioned him than anything. He had every right to sock me, but he did exactly what he did now.”

 

As he recalls this, Eddie’s symbiote takes a glance at the visuals their host is remembering. Nick, with much shorter hair just giving an almost...betrayed expression. It’s quiet though, muted. Then he just silently gets his things, leaving without a word.

 

 **“You** **_were_ ** **a dick.”** Before Eddie can react though, he points out. **“Nicky does this. Always comes back, even if he doesn’t have to.”**

 

“That’s what I’m counting on here…” Then Eddie stands, moving the chairs back to the cheap table. He gets a glass, filling it with water. “C’mon, Ven’. No use in staying up.”

 

With that the pair make their way to their (soon to be former) bedroom. They can worry in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

It doesn’t take long for Nick to reach out after that. Only a few days, which Eddie takes as a good sign. The reporter decides to take the trolley. He’d learned very quickly that a few of Nick’s ‘neighbors’ fancied motorcycles like his, and after the past two weeks, Eddie would very much like to keep his bike. His new salary was nice, but he doesn’t think it would be wise to tempt fate.

 

As he gets off the car, Eddie hopes that his gift of Taco Bell isn’t getting cold.

 

“Ey, Nicky’s boy.”

 

A familiar voice, one Eddie hadn’t heard in a while. “Hey, Paulie. I’m a little busy…”

 

The one-eyed man leans on his cane, grinning. “Were you the one that got the cops to drop the charges on him?”

 

“...What?”

 

Paulie scratches at his scraggly beard. “They’ve been hunting down the ones that ran during the prison break. Nicky was around when they swept through last night, but they just picked up Samson.” He gives Eddie a gap-toothed smirk. “So what’d you do?”

 

Eddie shrugs helplessly. “I didn’t do anything, Paulie. Look, just-” He digs a twenty out of his pocket and shoves it at the old man. “If I hear anything, I’ll let you know. Okay?”

 

“Alright, alright. I know when I’m not welcome.” Paulie rolls his eye, laughing. “You know you’re always welcome around the oil drum.” Then he shuffles off.

 

 **Still don’t like him.** Venom grumbles inside their shared mind.

 

“I know. Thanks for playing nice, dear.” Eddie whispers back. After that, it’s quick work to locate Nick. Like always, the path was practically burned into Eddie’s memory.

 

Nick is perched up on the corner of a massive shipping container when Eddie spots him. The man is quietly, but harshly talking over the phone.

 

“-iven a note signed W.F. that was sent from _your_ city. The only W.F. I’ve heard of is Wil-” Then he stops, the skin of his cheek discolouring. “Just...keep an ear out for anything suspicious. Mhmm...Thanks, Stark.” Nick ends the call, turning to look at Eddie.

 

“Hey, Nick. I got your text...is this a bad time?” Eddie knows he can’t pretend that he didn’t hear anything.

 

“Paulie told you what happened?”

 

Eddie nods, holding up the take out. “Yeah, he did, but I don’t know anything else about it. I did bring you your favorite.”

 

“E’, I’m not mad at you. You don’t have to bribe me with Taco Bell.” Nick scowls, but there’s affection in his voice. He slides off of the box, Plague slinging out at the last second to cushion his fall.

 

“You didn’t have to bribe Ven’ with Dandelions either.”

 

“Except they were _actually_ pissed at me back then. So yeah, I did have to.” Nick smiles, walking up to Eddie. “Still, you know my weaknesses. Gimme the burritos.”

 

Not the most romantic spot to have a dinner. Far from it in fact. Eddie can see a rat wandering around, and notices Nick tossing it bits of tortilla. “You do know what they say about feeding the strays, right?”

 

“Her name’s Taffy, and if it stops her from chewing my boots, she can have it.” Nick watches the rodent skitter around, gathering the bits of food. He has an almost wistful look on his face.

 

“Don’t name street rats, Nick.” Eddie jests, sensing as Venom seeps beyond his flesh. Rolling pitch spills over the back of Nick’s hand. It just settles there, not budging an inch.

 

“...Yeah, V’?”

 

 **“You don’t hate us, do you, Nicky?”** The alien asks quietly, voice almost afraid.

 

That makes the taller man pause. He sets his food aside. “ ‘Course I don’t. I just told you that.” Nick turns his hand so a puddle of living ink pools into his palm. “I’m just a coward, that’s all. I’ll come around eventually.”

 

**“Promise?”**

 

Nick runs a thumb over a stray line of Venom. “I swear.” Then he draws his hand up, giving the symbiote plenty of time to flee. After a final pause, he gives V’ a chaste peck.

 

That has the goo gleefully bubbling under Eddie’s skin. **“Good. You need a better place than this shithole.”**

 

 _“The rubbish is good.”_ Plague hums, eye markings appearing along the side of Nick’s neck.

 

“We can afford to do better than that.” The mutant starts, turning back to his food. “Let’s raid a Cheesecake Factory next time we go by one.”

 

With that, both symbiotes return to their hosts.

 

* * *

 

Nick shows up at Eddie’s new place a month and a half after the reporter himself. He’s got a small duffel at his side, with everything he owns in it. He settled in quickly, and after noticing the current story Eddie was working on, he began offering ideas for leads.

 

It takes a bit longer for him to start sharing a bed, however. Even if the couch was still the worst thing ever. The night that Nick does shuffle into the bedroom, slipping quietly under the covers, Ven’ is completely unsubtle about their excitement.

 

They curl around Nick’s hand, pulling him close to their host. They are mindful enough to make the grip loose enough, in case Nick panics. He just dozes off to sleep.

 

Life goes on. Eddie finally convinces Nick to sign on as a local history consultant for the network. Nick always puts eggs on the grocery list. (a thing Eddie now has) According to him, the shells were Plagues equivalent of chocolate.

 

It wasn’t conventional. Far from it. It suits the four just fine. Nick and Plague greatly value the privacy granted by the (relatively) secluded location. The pair can be as antisocial as they please here.

 

That is, until Eddie slips up while he and Anne are catching up over coffee. “So my boyfriend’s sittin’ over there, giving me-”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

Eddie’s fingers tighten around his ridiculous flower-print mug. “Huh?”

 

“You mentioned a boyfriend.” Anne laces her slim fingers together, going full lawyer mode. She leans over, whispering quietly. “I thought Ven’ wasn’t fond of strangers?”

 

“I-I uh…” The reporter knows better than lying to her at this point. “Look, come over for dinner tonight so we can explain everything.” He tries to not sound like he’s _begging_. Even though he is.

 

“The new place you talked to Dan about?” Anne perks up.

 

“Yeah. I’ll text you the address, alright?”

 

Annie lights up, smiling. “I can’t wait.”

 

The two wave farewell before leaving the shop. Eddie fishes his phone from his pocket, dialing. It rings three times before Nick picks up.

 

 _“What’s up, E’?”_ There’s a faint murmur of people in the background.

 

“Are you still at the store?” Eddie asks.

 

 _“What’d you leave off the list this time?”_ Nick sighs deeply.

 

“Nono, not that.” He pauses. “Well, kinda. Can you grab an extra thing of sausage and cabbage?”

 

 _“Not that_ **_I_ ** _particularly mind, but we won’t eat it before it goes off.”_

 

“Annie and Dan are coming over for dinner tonight.” Eddie explains, bracing for Nick’s reaction.

 

A long, _long_ pause. _“...Are you shitting me?”_

 

“I panicked, Nick!”

 

 _“Yeah, that’s pretty clear!”_ His partner snarks. _“I’m not mad, just give me a bit more wiggle room next time, yeah?”_

 

It’s Eddie’s turn to sigh, feeling Venom tracing restlessly through his muscles. “I know better than to guarantee it, but I’ll do my damnedest. See you at home, Nick.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they do get to the flat, Eddie and Venom are a bundle of jittery nerves coated in dust and rubble. The lead the journalist had been tracking after he got off the call with Nick had dragged him through a half-finished construction site. Distracted, Eddie hadn’t seen how unstable the place was, leading to a very unhappy alien shouting at him under a previously standing building.

 

 **If we weren’t there, you’d be dead.** Ven’ hisses, coiled protectively around Eddie’s heart.

 

“I know, babe I-”

 

The buzzer rings. Eddie gives a startled look to where Nick is in the kitchenette.

 

His boyfriend’s gaze flickers to the door, then back to Eddie. “This had better be the fastest shower of your damn life. V’, make sure of it for me, please?”

 

Venom manifests their face, grinning. **“On it, Nicky.”**

 

Then the two are gone and there’s a knock at the door. Nick freezes long enough that Plague has to give their nervous system a good nudge. He cleans his hands, and opens the door...huh. Nick’s not sure why he expected Anne to look more rebellious punk than high class.

 

_Who’s the man?_

 

 _‘Dan. Why?’_ Nick thinks at his Other.

 

_He’s been around very ill people recently. I was curious._

 

Rather than zoning out further, Nick gives a weak smile. “Hey-” He offers a hand. “I’m Nick. Come in, Eddie’s getting cleaned up.”

 

“We saw him heading in, what happened?” Anne asks, face drawn with concern.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I just told him to deal with it and not get rubble in my food.” Nick chuckles at his own joke, pulling the pot from the stove. “You can interrogate him when he gets out.”

 

They settle into an uncomfortable silence, only broken up by Nick asking what the two would like to drink.

 

Finally, Eddie emerges from the room. He’s got a half decent shirt on, with passable slacks. By Eddie-Standards, this is high fashion. “Anne, you and Dan are _always_ early. I should know better by now.”

 

“Probably.” Dan muses, sipping his ice water. “You okay? All organs in check?”

 

“Not getting me back into that MRI, Dan.” Eddie warns, though Nick can tell he’s joking. “I’m totally fine. All in a day’s work for an investigative journalist.”

 

“That’s not a good excuse, E’. Also it’s not totally truthful.” Nick adds calmly, giving him a look over the pot he’s holding. “Just ‘cause your insides are all square doesn’t mean you aren’t always throwing yourself into shit we have to get you out of.”

 

Anne’s eyes snap to Nick. “We?”

 

Oh right. She’s a lawyer. Whelp. “Er…”

 

Then Eddie comes over to get the plates, patting Nick on the shoulder. “It’s cool Nick. They know about Ven’, so…”

 

Said space slime unspools themselves to fix their gaze on Nick. **“You can tell them!”**

 

“Tell us what?” Dan eyes the symbiote cautiously. Then he looks to Nick and his shoulders jump. “Oh my- Nick, do you-” He continues to stammer, rising from his seat. “Do you have a bleeding disorder?”

 

Nick flinches away when the doctor reaches for him. “Why?”

 

“The extreme bruising. I’ve never-” Dan’s eyes go huge. “It’s...moving.”

 

Nick makes a face, the pieces finally clicking. “Oh...don’t worry about it too much, Doc.”

 

Then rotten vines rise from the back of his neck, twining around his arm. A single opalescent eye blinks into view. _“That’s just me.”_

 

Anne’s mouth hangs open, fork accidentally slipping from her fingers. Plague catches it, offering it back to her. She accepts, though not without blurting, “You’re not going to steal a rocket to lead an alien invasion here, right?”

 

 _“What in the world gave you that idea?”_ The symbiote hisses, eye narrowed.

 

“Look, whatever your name is-” Anne huffs, folding her arms, bracelets rattling. “I don’t exactly have a great frame of reference for you guys.”

 

Venom pipes up, **“She helped us fight Riot!”**

 

Plague looks over at them. _“I only have a vague idea of who that is.”_

 

“They were a major douche canoe.” Eddie offers, voice muffled by food. “Wanted t’ make Earth a buffet.”

 

_“Oh.”_

 

“Uh, can I ask something?” Dan raises his hand, unnecessarily. “Do they actually have a name?”

 

“Oh, uh-” Nick takes a drink of his tea. “It’s Plague.”

 

“How’d you come across another one of these things?” Anne jumps in. “I thought Ven’ was the only one that made it?”

 

Plague mutters to themself, then addresses their tiny audience. _“I was a gift from the Life Foundation to Oscorp. The first successful result of forcing a symbiote to asexually reproduce.”_

 

Now it’s Nick’s turn to be surprised. “Come again? You never mentioned that.”

 

 _“I wasn’t sure how to broach the subject.”_ The alien tucks close to their Other’s side.

 

“You kept talking about your species just as much as V’!” Nick sets aside his silverware, not wanting to accidentally rust Eddie’s new set. “How do you have that much knowledge if you’re-” A pause while the mutant does some basic math. “One year old?”

 

This time, it’s Eddie’s symbiote that reacts, **“Because the parent can pass memories to their spawn.”**

 

Poor Dan looks downright befuddled. “This is...complex.”

 

Ven’ shakes their head. **“Not really. We split ourselves, shit passes down the line. That’s all.”**

 

“Sounds like you have experience, Venom.” Anne picks up on.

 

**“Because we’ve done it.”**

 

Eddie almost chokes on his drink, face going red. After a few seconds, he manages to get his breathing under control. “You have _kids_ , babe?”

 

Venom almost looks offended at the idea that Eddie assumed such a thing. **“** **_Many_ ** **, yes.”**

 

Nick tries to not burst out laughing at all this. He clears his throat. “So the Life Foundation split one of their catches. Were there more?”

 

Plague clicks their jaw. _“I’m not sure. All I know is what happened to me.”_ Then the bond to their host is sullied with distress. _“I don’t want to talk about this.”_ They snap, withdrawing into Nick’s cells.

 

The room is dead quiet after that. Not in the sense of no sound whatsoever, but more like the world was being heard through thick glass. Dull.

 

Not for a lack of trying though. While Nick hardly says a word through the rest of the meal, Eddie and his friends make pleasant conversation, despite the tense atmosphere. Venom cracks their usual brand of off kilter jokes, regularly trying to draw Plague out of hiding. It doesn’t work.

 

“Well,” Dan announces. “I do need to get some rest. Tomorrow’s gonna be brutal.” The doctor smiles warmly. “It was great to meet you Nick. Honest.”

 

The man in question jolts ever so subtly. Then he says, with a more guarded smile of his own, “Same.”

 

Anne hesitates, hand hovering over the doorknob. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you after all this time.”

 

“Huh?” Nick turns his attention to her, eyes quizzical.

 

“Eddie he...he used to mention you all the time.” She tucks her hair behind her ear. “Called you his favorite informant.”

 

Nick doesn’t miss the way Eddie’s ears burn at that. He offers his boyfriend a gentle, knowing smirk. “He talked about you all the time too, Anne.”

 

 **“That’s because he’s a sap!”** Ven’ cackles.

 

“C’mon, cut a guy a break!” Eddie protests, walking over to Nick. He puts an arm around the mutant’s waist, pulling him close. “ _I’m_ just happy we put this together on such short notice, and that it _didn’t_ end in disaster.”

 

They all nod.

 

“A miracle.” Anne observes. “By the way, Plague?”

 

There’s no verbal reaction, but the symbiote slinks over the facial bones of their host. From the outside, a pattern of bruising forms around Nick’s eyes. “They’re listening.”

 

Anne clasps her hands together. “I’m honored you felt comfortable enough to share what you did. I know this must be hard for you.”

 

Using Nick’s mouth, the alien confirms, _“Monumentally so.”_

 

The woman places a palm over her heart. “I’m sorry that I upset you. I’ll try and do better from now on.”

 

At that, Plague finally shows themself again. They quietly slip around Nick’s shoulders. _“You’re willing to learn. That is more than enough for me. We’re all fortunate to have you and Dan as…”_ They trail off.

 

“Acquaintances?” Eddie tries.

 

 _“No.”_ Plague corrects. _“Friends.”_

 

“It’s kinda amazing that you guys can go from viciously mauling thugs and eating heads-” Dan wonders aloud, no ill will in his tone. “-to emotionally driven danger noodles.”

 

Eddie almost swallows his tongue from laughing. “Danger _what’s_?!”

 

Now it’s the good doctor’s turn to go red. “One of the resident's, Videre, keeps showing pictures of their pet snakes. They call them that.” He titters nervously. “You guys are sorta serpentine so I just-”

 

“It’s fine, Doc.” Nick has to bite his cheek to stop the chuckles because it’s too funny. “I’d say it’s a fairly apt description.”

 

Final goodbyes are exchanged after that, and the couple heads off. The door closes, and Nick’s shoulders _sag_.

 

“That was _really_ nerve wracking, E’.” He grouses, shuffling over to the lumpy couch. His Other melts back into his skin, threads of decay stitching through the musculature of his back.

 

_You were fine, Nick. They reacted positively._

 

“I’m awful with people, pal.” Nick almost looks like a sad, wilted plant. “S’why you, E’, and V’ are so special. I get you guys.”

 

“They liked you.” Eddie confirms. “At least, I’m sure Annie did. Thought she was getting ready to adopt Plague after the whole ‘No, friends’ thing.”

 

“Biased reporting.” Nick accuses blandly.

 

That’s the point where Eddie wanders over, running a hand through Nick’s curly hair. “Nah, sweetheart. You were perfect.”

 

Nick isn’t above childishly sticking his tongue out at Eddie.

 

Venom spills from their Other’s palm, weaving rambling spiderwebs across the mutant’s scalp. **“Trust us, Nicky.”**

 

“I do, V’.”

 

Eddie leans down to take Nick’s hand. “C’mon ya’ grump. We’ve got that case to tackle tomorrow.” He continues, leading the taller man to bed.

 

“You want me on field work?” Nick asks suspiciously.

 

“Camera’s too, if you’re up for it. I gave in, the Brock Report’s coming back.” Eddie sits at the foot of the mattress, doing that goofy smile Nick loves. “They wanted to extend the offer for you to join too.”

 

“...We’ll see.” He sighs, settling down. He’s at that point where he doesn’t even care enough to change into his pj’s.

 

 **“You’ll like it.”** Ven’ assures.

 

 _“Perhaps.”_ Plague offers aloud. _“We’ll never know until we try it.”_ Then they partially nestle down into their host’s intestines.

 

“Tomorrow’s problem.” Nick grumbles with finality. He curls around Eddie once the man finally lays down.

 

“Love you guys.” Eddie whispers gently. He kisses Nick’s forehead, fingers winding through cords of ink and wine. He knows which is which without looking.

 

 **“Love you, Eddie!”** Venom purrs warmly. **“Love you, Nicky. Love you Plague.”**

 

They all exchange their own variants of affection, stopping short of becoming the ending to an episode of The Waltons. After that, Nick adds one last thing.

 

“Next time, plan ahead for dinner parties.” He yawns, wrapping an arm around Eddie and Venom. “Night.”


End file.
